


The Little Cafe

by Kuraike



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, lots of crushies too, much ship, no i'm serious lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraike/pseuds/Kuraike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len Kagamine and Mikuo Hatsune are the new guys in town and they come across a little cafe full of a fun bunch of people! The cafe isn't the most popular, but they are determined to make some new friends. What crazy antics have they just walked into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship tag I have on here is based on a particular characters crushes and how it's directed. For example- Mikuo likes Rin, but he also likes Kaiko.  
> As far as the 'Miku Rin Kaiko/Mikuo Len' tag goes, that just means those girls are at least somewhat into both the guys. There's gonna be a lot of humourous play behind this ship, like, it's gonna be hella funny.

**_Len's POV_ **

 

Man, I'm so nervous.

Today was the day I had moved into this neighborhood, and Mikuo's not much help at all.. Granted, he's not much help _ever_.

"I wonder who else lives here..." I asked myself, but I suppose I said it aloud because the next thing I heard was, "Damn, I know right? I was really hoping to see some cute girls here." 'Course Mikuo would answer like that. Reading the town map in my hands, I quickly took notice of a little cafe that I think wasn't too far from here. I looked up and around, and then back down at the map. "There's a cafe a few blocks from here," I told Mikuo as I looked up, only to see him mere inches from my face as he glanced at the small map. "I see it too, Len. You don't need to narrate. Let's hope that's not deserted too.." _I hate it when Mikuo does that,_ I thought to myself as I took a small step away from him.

We walked along the cracked sidewalk, weeds and grass growing wherever there was space. The street lamps were old and rusty, and some even had broken glass around the bulb. The gravel crunched as we walked along, and you could practically feel the age.

The neighborhood appeared as if no one had even taken slight care to it. And where was everyone? It's almost a little too quite other than an occasional bird chirp or the rustle of leaves. But that might be nice, peace and quiet... I shouldn't take it for granted. It's at least better than the city I grew up in.

Finally, we had reached the corner and noticed that the amount of shops was yet again, just as non-existent as where we started.. Every building was a little house, except...for one that had a patio out front, with a few tables and chairs. There was an old, beat-up sign on the stone pathway, as well, with the dirt-smudged word "CAFÉ" on it. The entire area seemed quite empty, to be honest, just as empty as before.

"Huh... I wonder if anyone is in there?" Mikuo questioned and walked up the front door. He pressed his hands to the glass and peered in, and I followed suit.

Surprisingly, there were many people in there. Mostly girls, but there was one guy…

 

**_Mikuo's POV_ **

 

_So many girls,_ I thought to myself, smiling a little as I watched them. No, not in a creepy way, just kind of in a 'damn you should just make out with me' kind of way. Okay, maybe that's a _little_ creepy.

There was the older guy, on the other hand, who had short green hair. Wait, green? Green hair is quite...expressive, I suppose. He looks like a nerd, though, with his goggles.

And then a cute, teal-haired teenage girl with pigtails... And another other one with long pink hair, and a big bust.

Before I would get too distracted I looked at another girl who looked more like an adult than anything. She had short, brown hair, and...also a huge bust.

I shook my head, thinking that maybe that was only for fan-service, but dismissed that quickly, only to have another girl catch my eye... She seemed to be the most normal at first-glance out of all of them due to her blonde hair that fell not even to her shoulders. She was relatively flat, but, holy hell man, she was cute. She was really cute...

Next to her was another _extremely_ attractive girl, and I cannot express that enough. She had an average bust for a teenager, and short blue hair. Well, I know who I'm gonna hit on... The blonde and the blue haired girl are definitely top of the list.

Suddenly, the pink-haired lady pointed to something in our direction, and the brunette looked too. Confused, I turned around and looked behind myself, but saw nothing but the empty street and Len, who seemed to have the same confused look as me. I faced inside of the place again.

And god fucking dammit, are they walking over here? Shit, they probably saw me! That's when I made a quick sidestep to the corner of the building, hiding there. I pressed my back against the wall, not wanting to be reprimanded for staring. It wasn't the first time it would have happened...

I remained still and hidden as the glass sounded a thud, and soon after, a yelp. _Probably Len_...

"Hey, kid! Are you just gonna stand there like a fucking girl or are you gonna come in and buy something?" I couldn't help myself, I needed to see what was going on.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Well shit, Len was getting chewed out by the busty brunette! I _so_ should have stayed..

"Yo, Meiko, quit acting like you're on your period all the time and be nice to the guy!" I managed to catch a glance through the window and saw it was the blonde who had spoken up. Damn, even her voice was amazing.

"Now listen up, you..." I saw the brunette, Meiko was it?, look at the blonde.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Then the tealette pig-tailed girl walked over with the pink-haired lady behind her; she patted Meiko's arm and smiled apologetically at Len, that's when I decided I would probably be okay. I slowly walked out from the side of the building, showing myself, and noticing the girls more up close.

"I'm sorry, excuse those two, they're...always like that." Her voice was rather high pitched, yet relaxing almost.

"Yep." The pink-haired lady agreed with a small nod.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Len waved my hands back and forth and looked past them inside the cafe. "We're just new to this neighborhood and was looking around..."

"Oh, I see." And then she spotted me. She smiled and motioned for us to come in. "Then please, have a seat inside and we'll serve you two, alright?"

I nodded at her, a little distracted by her politeness, as Len mumbled, "Um, okay..." What a shy little weenie.

As I walked in, I swear I heard Meiko growl, so I decided to ignore her; she didn't seem like the best person to get on the bad side of. The pink-haired gave a small nod at Len and walked into the back, not even saying or giving a simple gesture to me. It was almost as if she were avoiding me or something.

I sat down at one of the tables, Len following me, and the teal-haired waitress walked over, her hands folded in front of her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miku, and I will be your waitress for today~," she told us, practically singing.

I looked up at her and was about to introduce myself, until the blonde girl called something out.

"And I'm Rin! I work at the counter!" She saluted and I smiled a little; 'Rin', such a pretty name.

"I'm Len..." I chuckled a little, looking at him and mouthing _just relax_ before introducing myself. "Mikuo," I replied, licking my lips a little.

"Yeah, that's Rin." Meiko whispered to Len, and he jumped as she leaned down to him. _I bet she doesn't even realize she's showing a hell of a lot of her breast_. "She's a real pain in the ass 'cause she never stops talking to the customers and likes to make fun of people."

Still tense, Len nodded before looking at the table, furrowing his brow as she leaned away. So Rin is like that? That's too bad, I thought she looked nice...

"The woman with the pink hair is Luka! She's quiet and stuff, so don't expect to talk to her much!" Rin added, and I nodded.

"Luka..." I said quietly. I hope I'll remember all these names...

Then the girl with dark blue hair gave a small wave. "My name's Kaiko." Wow, what a name.. Practically rolls off the tongue.

"Len and Mikuo, huh?" the green-haired guy walked over and observed us, nodding his head as if he were assessing us in his head.

"Um, and you are?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Wow, you'd make a cute girl." He grinned and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Uh, say what?"

" **STUPID GUMIYA!** " Meiko slapped the green-haired one on the side of the head. " **DON'T TELL A BOY HE'D MAKE A GOOD GIRL!** "

"Ow, Mei-chan!"

"That's not what you said a minute agooo!" Rin called out from behind the counter and I struggled to contain a laugh until Miku sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry, guys, everyone here is very loud..." She said, smiling at us and I shook my head.

"Oh, no, it's fine! Really!" I reassured her, and I heard Meiko snicker from behind.

"He's a real goody-goody, isn't he?"

"Meiko," Miku whispered her name harshly and faced us again, smiling. "Anyways, um..."

"If I'm a goody-goody, you're a kind person." I gave a small chuckle, and Rin bursted into laughter.

"Well, shit, is this kid f'real?" Meiko scoffed, jabbing her thumb at me.

"I think he's nice." Rin said, popping out from behind Gumiya.

"Yeah, he _seems_ like a good kid, just wait," Len said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe he'll come everyday, Miku!" Rin exclaimed and Miku looked over at her in consideration.

"Maybe..."


End file.
